A Chapter Of Our Book
by LunaticYoukai
Summary: Everyone has a story in their life. This was just another chapter of these girls stories, how they spent their everyday life while struggled to come to terms with their own feelings ― AU
1. Prologue

"Minami-senpai, congratulations on graduating!"

"Tha-thank you..."

As I made my way to the cooking clubroom, I was greeted by the warm smile of my underclassmen. The room, which usually plain and simple, was decorated beautifully, it's hard to recognise. A cute ornament attached to the wall, colourful balloon every here and there, and food and drink served on the table in front of the room. I never really expected something like this, so I was lost for words.

"Senpai, congratulations on graduating!"

I heard a greeting that wasn't meant for me.

"Who-whoaaah! You girls made this?"

Another club member entered the room. When I shifted my gaze to her, I could see that she was just as surprised as I was.

"We just wanted to have a little farewell party." The new club president explained to us.

Today was our graduation day. We were no longer a middle school student. After the ceremony ended, I decided to walk around the school one last time. I wanted to treasure every memory I made in this school for these past three years. It really felt like it was yesterday when I attended the opening ceremony. Now, I must say goodbye to the school I've come to love and to the people I've come to know.

"Still, we were really surprised! We never thought you girls would do something like this. Right, Kotori-chan?" Ayumi-chan, the ex-president turned her face to me. I could see that her eyes were a little moist. I bet she was touched like I did.

Looking at her who's trying her best not to cry in front of our underclassmen, I smiled and wiped a few tears gathered in my eyes. "Yes, thank you so much for everything, we'll never forget this!"

"Senpai, you have to visit us every now and then, okay?" One of our underclassmen talked to Ayumi-chan with tears on her face. All Ayumi-chan's effort to look strong in front of our underclassmen failed. She broke into tears and answered 'Of course we will!'

I was really glad that we have such a great underclassmen and I was pretty sure this club would do just fine even though we're not here anymore.

After spending some time chatting in the clubroom, I decided to explore the school one more time. This time, I went together with Kousaka Honoka-chan and Sonoda Umi-chan, my childhood friends. They were a member of the Kendo club and were caught up with their own club before. We decided to meet up after we finished our business with our own club. Our meeting point was the big cherry blossom tree behind the schoolyard. The place where we always spent our lunchtime together now was dyed in the colour of pink. The cherry blossom was in a full bloom. The pink petals were floating in the air, got carried away by the wind. It was really beautiful scenery. Like something that came out of a painting. I wonder if it was because it's spring? I felt that today I was a bit more melancholic than usual.

From there, we went to the roof, classroom, gym, library, and even the nurse's office. We explored every part of this school while recalling some memory we made together. Good things that made us laugh, bad things that made us cry, the memory we want to cherish, and even maybe memory we want to forget, we experienced all that in this very school.

"It's good that the three of us got accepted into the same high school, but it's still lonely, isn't it?" Honoka-chan stopped her feet and looked afar outside the window.

The blue spring sky was almost turned completely orange, accompanied by some clouds that passed by occasionally.

"I kind of understand how you feel, Honoka." Umi-chan too followed after Honoka-chan. There's somehow an unexplainable loneliness on her face.

I shifted my eyes to the both of them and unconsciously let out a smile. It's really fortunate that the three of us managed to get to the same high school. Truth be told, I was really worried that Honoka-chan wouldn't get accepted, because well...her grade was...unique. With so many study sessions with Umi-chan and me she managed to pass the entrance exam and now was a first-year student at Otonokizaka High School. I was looking forward to our new school life as a high school student, but at the same time, I didn't want to leave this daily life I've got comfortable with behind. Yet I couldn't do anything about that. Life goes on. Eventually, I must leave my comfort zone and set out on a new journey. And that new journey, began when I leave this school.

We ended our little tour in the shoe locker. Honoka-chan and Umi-chan already changed their indoor shoes and made their way outside the school building. I put my hand on the knob and looked back to the corridor before opening the locker. I let out a sigh.

 _I didn't get to see her today..._

Another important person I managed to know at this school. An underclassman who likes to stay in the library to read a book. An underclassman who seems like she didn't have that many friends because everyone feared her sharp and cold glance. We met in the spring two years ago, where she lost her way to the library. Since she was a freshman, I offered my help to her and hesitantly, she accepted it. I often went to the library to read some books about cooking or sometimes did some designs for my personal hobby. Every now and then, we would meet in the library and eventually got acquainted with each other. I didn't know since when, but we always met at least once a week in the library, talking about the book we were reading, or simply reading a book, enjoying each other's presence.

She had a 'hard to approach aura' around her all the time and it's true that she was kind of scary at first. But, if you managed to break her defense and know her better, she was really a good girl at heart. She was just a little awkward in expressing her feeling. Now, she was a member of the library committee since I recommended her to be one. But when I visited the library earlier, she wasn't there. Somehow, I had a feeling that I really wanted to see her today. I guess not everything just went the way I wanted to. Maybe I'll just have to give her a text later. Listlessly, I opened my shoe locker and there I found something I didn't recognise. Above my shoe, a white envelope was there. Carefully, I took it with my hand.

' _To Minami Kotori'_ was written on it. I flipped it back to search for the sender, but it wasn't mentioned on the envelope surface. Inside the envelope was a scratch of paper.

 _A letter?_

I unfolded the paper and read it slowly, word by word, sentence by sentence. As my eyes traced every single word on the letter, my hands started trembling. I knew that I'm not the expert when it came to something like this, but I'm not a fool either. I've watched countless movies and read countless books to at least get the grip of it. After I finished reading the letter, my bag slipped down from my grip. The sound of it meeting with the solid ground didn't affect me. My hands were still trembling. That letter was a love letter. There's no mistake about it. The very first love letter I had ever received in my life...was sent by no one other than my own friend. Moreover, that very friend...was a girl.


	2. Unplanned Reunion

**A/N** : So, this time, I decided to write KotoMaki /o/ why? Because Maki x Everyone is appealing /slapped. But seriously, although my otp is UmiMaki, I still ship Maki with everyone (MakixRiko is cute too). Maybe next time I'll write something more about Aqours too (my Aqours otp is DiaMaru and KanaMari btw). For now, I wanted to finish all my on-going stories first. I hope I have the time (and the motivation). Well then, I hope everyone who read this enjoyed the story, and as usual, Sorry for my bad English and any grammar mistake and typo.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live!

* * *

"Kotori-chan, hey Kotori-chan!"

I heard somebody calling out my name. I looked to my side and found out it was just Honoka-chan.

"It's really rare to see you spaced out like that, the principal is still giving her speech you know?" Honoka-chan with whispered voice looked at me and tilted her head to the side. There was a mix of confusion and concern. It was clearly visible on her face.

"Ah..." I raised my head a little, looked ahead, and I could see that the principal was indeed still giving her speech.

 _Did I really space out? Maybe yes, since I couldn't remember what the principal said..._

I let out a small sigh. Today was the Entrance Ceremony. Starting today, I was a second-year high school student.

"Is there something wrong, Kotori-chan?" Honoka-chan asked me. The concern was still there.

"Did you not get enough sleep, Kotori?" Beside Honoka, Umi-chan asked me in a very quiet voice. I even made Umi-chan, the one who never spoke during a speech opened her mouth.

Somehow looking at their concerned face gave me some warm feeling. It's not that I wanted to make them worry about me. I was just happy to have such great friends that noticed even the slightest changes in my emotions and worrying about it.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something." I smiled, trying to brush off their concern.

"If you say so, then I guess it's fine." Believed what I said, Honoka-chan turned back her attention to the principal's speech. So did Umi-chan and me.

 _I'm sorry Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, I've been keeping a secret from you two..._

I tried to keep myself focus, but somehow, somewhere along the line, my thoughts of train started to drift off again. The principal's voice was getting fainter and fainter inside my head. I couldn't help but remembered what happened on my graduation day, one year ago. It was the last day I wore my middle school uniform. The last day I opened my shoe locker. And there was where I found the letter. Folded neatly in a white envelope. I knew that it was a love letter, and I recognise the sender at the end of the letter.

 _I have done a terrible thing to her..._

Deep inside my heart, there was a guilt I could never erase. It's because I was a coward, I made such a wrong decision and I still regretted it until this very moment.

I shook my head lightly. Remembering that somehow made my heart ache. Why had I even remembered it in the first place? I bet it's because it's spring and the cherry blossoms were in the full bloom. The scenery, the air, the atmosphere, forced me back to that time. I gritted my teeth lightly, trying to suppress the pain in my heart.

"And finally, I wish you all a fantastic, fulfilling, and productive school year."

The loud sound of clapping hands echoed in the room, indicating the end of the principal's speech. Followed the other students, I clapped my hands slowly. I was there, but my mind went somewhere else.

"Next, is a speech by the freshmen representative―"

I couldn't even hear what the announcer was saying properly. Again, I was lost in my own little world. Not until Honoka-chan tugged my side lightly with her elbow and brought me back to reality. When she finally received my full attention, she opened her mouth.

"Kotori-chan isn't that..." She pointed to the podium with her chin.

In the direction she showed me, standing a freshman, giving her speech to all of us in the gym. When I raised my head, the very first thing that I noticed was a familiar red hair. I raised my head higher to get a better look of that freshman. The next thing that caught my eye was a familiar amethyst orb that shone brightly under the light directed to her. When I finally got a full look at the freshman's face, my eyes widened immediately. Even though there were some places that had changed a little, the entire freshman feature was way too familiar to called it a coincidence. There was no mistaking it. I know that girl. That girl was...

"And that was the speech from the representative of the freshmen, Nishikino Maki."

 _...Maki-chan?_

My eyes glued to her sight walking down the podium. I kept looking at her until I couldn't see her anymore. I shifted my eyes to my feet and held both my trembling knees with my hands, trying to make it stop. I didn't want Honoka-chan or Umi-chan saw me like this. I tried to claim back my composure, but it was no use. My vision got a little blurry and I felt a little dizzy. I took a deep breath and tried to arrange my train of thoughts.

 _Why is she here in Otonokizaka? How?_

Nishikino Maki. She was my underclassman in junior high. A very close friend of mine and...the person who gave me my very first love letter. As far as I knew, she had moved away when I entered high school. The last time I saw her was one year ago, one day before my graduation day. I remembered her classmate told me about that when I visited the cooking club last summer. She said that Maki-chan moved away as soon as the first semester started. They said it has something to do with her parents work. I tried to contact her in every possible way, but none got through. I didn't know where she moved either. I had a feeling that I would never be able to see her again. But today, suddenly seeing her again with my own eyes...

I moved my hands to my chest and clutched it tightly. My heart was beating uncontrollably. It was hurt. I wanted to run away from there.

"Kotori-chan you look a little pale. You sure you're okay?" Honoka-chan's voice startled me.

 _I must have looked really terrible right now, but I really couldn't tell her about this..._

I shook my head one more time to drift off all the unnecessary thought and tried to convince Honoka-chan that I was okay. For the time being, I didn't want to look suspicious to Honoka-chan and Umi-chan. I didn't really remember what happened after that. It must be because I tried not to think about anything that time feels like it moved really fast. When I came to my senses, homeroom was already finished. Since today was the opening day, the school was only half day.

I was assigned to a new class which didn't really feels like it because I ended up together again with Honoka-chan and Umi-chan. Our school was a three-story building. The first floor was third years' classroom, the second floor was second years' classroom, and the third floor was the first years'. Each year had three classes. Since it was an all girl school, when the break time came, it got pretty noisy in the class and even the hallway. The faculty office, nurse's office, and canteen were located on the first floor. The student council room and the library were located on the second floor. As for lab and music room, were located on the third floor. Last, the school had a roof, which labelled as an 'off limit' but often used by some students anyway.

"Umi-chan, you have a club meeting after this, right?" After finished packing her bag, Honoka-chan jumped off her seat and walked closer to Umi-chan.

"Yes, I guess you and Kotori could go home without me." Umi-chan rose from her seat too and replied Honoka-chan's question.

"I guess I'll just do that then. My mother told me to help out in the shop and I don't have any club meeting. But man, a meeting right after the first day of school? As expected from our school archery club."

Otonokizaka's archery club has a really long history and was considered strong among other schools in the area. When we entered high school, Umi-chan immediately joined the archery club. Apparently, she had decided that from a long time ago. She always said that it was a shame that our middle school didn't have an archery club and she definitely will join one when she was in high school. Therefore, she kept her words and did as she said.

"Well, we only wanted to discuss some trivial matters, like how should we appeal to the first years to join us." Umi-chan shifted her eyes to me. "How about you Kotori?"

"Will it take long to finish?" I took my bag in my hand and looked back at Umi-chan's brown eyes.

"I guess it wouldn't? Maybe about thirty minutes to an hour." Umi-chan tilted her head to the side, unsure about the specific time.

"Then I will wait for Umi-chan. There's something I want to search for in the library."

"For your new clothes design?" Honoka-chan asked me and I nodded happily in response.

Designing and making clothes had been my hobby for a long time now. Honoka-chan and Umi-chan helped me a lot by agreeing to become my model. I forgot how many clothes I had given to them already. It's because both of them were so cute that I couldn't help but make new clothes for them again and again. Thought they always scolded me for not making one for myself. Somehow, making clothes for myself was harder than making clothes for other. I didn't really know the reason, though. But it's not like I never made one for myself. The three of us had one matching clothes that I made for our commemoration that we managed to get into the same high school.

"I have no choice, then I will go home by myself today. See you tomorrow, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan!" As Honoka-chan walked to the door, she waved her hands frantically in the air until she was lost from our sight.

"Shall we go?" Umi-chan asked me.

"Okay." I stood and walked behind her.

Since the library was on the second floor and all the clubroom was in a different building, we part ways when we reached the stairs. I walked alone in the hallway. The cherry blossom petal was fluttering outside, getting carried away by the wind. I stopped my feet and stared outside for a moment. The scenery was beautiful. For a moment, the cherry blossom petals looked like a snow that falling down slowly to the ground. Even though it was not surrounded, this school has some cherry blossom tree every here and there. Since it was spring, of course, the whole school was dyed in a beautiful pink. And looking at that beautiful pink, made me remember what happened this morning.

 _I need to talk to her._

I wanted to try and talk to her. I wanted to know where she went. I wanted to ask why didn't she reply to my attempt to contact her. And I wanted to...apologize. Yet I was afraid. Just by the thought of facing her, my heartbeat was already this crazy. I'm afraid I couldn't take it. I'm afraid I'll just run away. Again.

I let out a big sigh. It's no use thinking about it right now. It only brought me agony. I guess I need some time before I found the courage to face her again. I continued my walk to the library. Thankfully, it was open. I was pretty sure that it wouldn't because today was the first day of school. I opened the door to the library and it let out a small familiar sound. There was almost no one inside except two students reading books in the center desk. I put my bag in one of the chairs and started to look for a reference book.

The bookshelves were divided in two. Left and right. The left one was where the entire book related to study resided. And the right one was all types of books other than that. I walked to the right section of the library and started my search. The school library wasn't that big, but it has many variations of books. I really like it here since I could find many reference books for both sewing and cooking. Continuing from middle school, I joined the cooking club again in high school. The only difference was that now, I was on the health committee too.

I traced the book spine with my fingers, not really paying attention to my surroundings. When I reached the last book shelves in the back, I found the book I was looking for. It's a book about spring. I wanted to make new spring clothes for both Honoka-chan and Umi-chan. Feeling satisfied, I smiled and clutched the book to my chest. When I avert my attention from the book, the first thing that entered my field of vision was cherry blossom petals. The wind drifted it really far into this place. I could feel a breeze flowing inside. It was hard enough to blow my hair in the air. I realised that the window was opened. Suddenly, a strong wind blowing, making the cherry petals from the nearest tree invaded the library. I closed my eyes in half, protect it so that the flower petals didn't get in.

Then...I noticed. She was there, sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, holding a book with one hand while the other tried to keep her hair in place. The cherry blossom petals that rained over her were dancing wildly in the air. A combination of red and pink filled my world.

 _Beautiful..._

My heart skipped a beat. The wind stopped and the flower petals dropped to the floor. Realising my presence, the girl in front of me shifted her eyes to me. For a split of second, I could see her face was just as shocked as I was. But it vanished in an instant. When I looked into her amethyst eyes, my heart yet again started to beat uncontrollably. It was really hard that I swore I could hear it. The only sound that I could hear was my own heartbeat. None of us opened our mouths. We just kept looking into each other's eyes. My chest was hurting. My heart beat too fast it hurts. I could feel that my face was getting hot and my thought started twirling. I wanted to run away but I couldn't. I didn't want to look at her, but her eyes captivated me. Like a bird that couldn't fly from a cage, I kept standing there, dumbfounded.

 _What should I do? I really should say something and break this silence. But, what should I say?_

 _*thud*_

The sound of her closing her book startled me. I could see that the corner of her mouth started to move.

"So, you're going to this school too, eh? I never thought I'd see you here."

There was something wrong with her tone. It was just too cold. Just like an ice.

"It looks like we'll see each other again." Maki-chan stood up from the chair and walked in my direction. When she was right next to me, she stopped.

"Minami-senpai."

Her voice was like a whisper. She continued her walk and leaves me alone, petrified in my place.

 _Mi...nami?_

Back in middle school, Maki-chan was always calling me Kotori. She never attached 'senpai' to my name either. What's this? Why did she sound so distant? The tone she used in her voice just now wasn't the one I recognise. Even though there was no mistaking that the person in front of me was Maki-chan, she sounds like a different person. The pain in my chest started to get unbearable. I clenched the book in my chest harder and tried to endure it. My thought was a mess. She wasn't the Maki-chan that I know. My heart ached and my vision got blurry. I was at my limit. I couldn't endure the pain any longer. I could feel a warm fluid flowing down my cheek.

I was crying.

* * *

A week has passed since the incident in the library and I still couldn't settle my heart down. I thought that I really wanted to meet her again, but after last week event, I wasn't sure about my feeling anymore. The Maki-chan that I saw in the library, wasn't the Maki-chan I wanted to see. She was a different person. Then again, I couldn't blame her for acting that cold. I know I had done a terrible thing to her and that maybe she hasn't forgiven me. I really wanted us to become friends again like we used too. Was that too much to ask? After that day, we passed each other often in school but I just couldn't bring myself to talk to her. Neither did she try to talk to me. Whenever I looked into her eyes, it looks like there was some kind of wall of ice within it. I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Haaaaa" I let out a sigh.

Umi-chan, who noticed it, asked me. She already turned her chair and faced me. It wasn't strange for her to catch me sighing. It was break time and Honoka-chan was away buying some bread for her lunch. Today was that rare day where we decided to eat inside the classroom. And so, here I was, waiting for Honoka-chan together with Umi-chan.

"You know Kotori, you've been sighing a lot lately. Is there something wrong?"

I raised my face and looked at her. I need to think about a made up answer really fast, or she wouldn't let this one slide. Since she had noticed my strange behaviour right after my encounter with Maki-chan, I couldn't brush it off by saying 'nothing's wrong' any longer.

"A-ah, no, it's not something serious. It's just, I was troubled with how should I promote the cooking club. Nico-senpai had given me the task to bring at least five new members so I was thinking 'how should I appeal to them?' something like that."

 _I'm sorry Nico-senpai!_

I used Nico-senpai, the club's president, as an excuse. I need to apologise to her later.

"I see." Umi-chan put her hand to her chin and did some thinking. It looks like she took my lies way too seriously. "How about posting a flier on the bulletin board?"

"I did that already. I'm pretty sure it was already buried under other's club fliers, though." I let out a troubled laugh. "Our problem is we don't know what to show in the exhibition." I let out another sigh.

Even though the first part of the conversation was a lie, the second part was the truth. Starting next week was the trial period for the new student to join the club. And for that matter, this Saturday, our school held a club exhibition in which every club got thirty minutes to do a demonstration or presentation. The purpose of it was to help the freshmen to get to know more about the club. Last year, the cooking club did a one-man cooking demonstration starring Nico-senpai as the main artist. And the result was...not quite satisfying. There were only three new members joined, including me. I bet if they tasted Nico-senpai's cooking, they'll reconsider to joining, though. Maybe watching some stranger cooking in front of you wasn't that appealing.

"How about Umi-chan? What will the archery club do?"

"The president didn't talk much about it. She did say we will do the same thing like last year's demonstration."

"Will you perform on the exhibition day?"

At the question directed to her, somehow her face turned several shades darker. She lowered her head and nodded slowly. I couldn't help but smile. Umi-chan was so cute when she acted like this. Despite her natural calm and strict character, Umi-chan actually has this timid side within her. She was actually a really shy girl. Her face was easy to get red from even the slightest compliment like 'your long navy-blue hair is so smooth and silky' or 'your brown eyes are so beautiful'. However, it's a different story when she did her archery. Her posture when she held the bow and her expression, made her looks like a completely different person. Because of that, Umi-chan was popular even among the third-years.

"I'll definitely watch you!"

"What's this, what's this?" Honoka-chan, who just came back from the canteen sat down and joined our conversation.

"We were talking about the club exhibition this Saturday," I was the one who answered her question since it looks like Umi-chan hasn't fully regained her usual self.

"Oh, right, it's this Saturday ahahaha." Honoka-chan opened her bread and laughing innocently.

"How about your club, Honoka?" Umi-chan, who has finally calmed down, asked her. She opened her lunch box and started to eat herself. I followed suits.

"He hhoing hom hhub?" Honoka-chan's mouth was still full of bread when she talked.

Umi-chan shook her head. "I can't believe she was chosen as the vice president. If it was really the going home club, I might believe it, though."

Reacting to Umi-chan's comment, Honoka-chan only gave us a carefree grin. After swallowing what's in her mouth, she replied and this time gave us a decent answer.

"Well, of course, we'll sing. What else will the chorus club do except singing?"

"I guess you're right." Feeling somehow defeated, Umi-chan let out a sigh.

I remembered in the club exhibition last year, Honoka-chan was immediately hooked when the chorus club did their presentation. 'I must join this club! This club is calling for me!' was all she said after their performance. Of course, Umi-chan and I support her fully. To our surprise, Honoka-chan was actually quite talented in singing. Since Honoka-chan joined, the chorus club popularity rose and they had won some competition in the following year. Honoka-chan's voice was really shooting. I liked it a lot when she sings. And I'm not the only one who thought like that since she was chosen as the club's vice president because of that.

"Honoka-chan, will you get a solo part?"

"Eeeeh, a solo!?" Her eyes widened like a saucer. "Ko-Kotori-chan, isn't a solo is a bit too much for me?"

I didn't know if she was being humble or she didn't realise her potential and popularity at all.

"I didn't get one, but I'll have a duet with the club president in the middle."

"Ah, Eli-senpai?" Umi-chan threw a question to Honoka-chan. Or more like asking for a confirmation. Honoka-chan's reply was a nod. "I see. Her voice blends really well with yours. I'll look forward to it." Umi-chan's lips formed a small smile.

Maybe it was just me, but I think that Umi-chan was a close friend of Ayase-senpai. Close enough to call her by her first name. However, I didn't dare to ask her about it. Ayase Eli-senpai was the student council vice president and at the same time was the president of the chorus club. I didn't know much about her except that she was a quarter Russian. Since her looks were really beautiful, she was standing out among other students and was always easy to spot. There wasn't any other student who had a beautiful blonde hair like hers. She always became the center of attention wherever she went.

"But we still couldn't find an accompanist, though. There's no one who can play piano in our club. The exhibition is in five days, so we are in a reeaallllyyyy big pinch." Honoka-chan slumped onto her desk and exaggerated her movement a little.

"If you didn't have an accompanist, how did you practice all this time?" Umi-chan's confused face shifted to Honoka-chan.

"We used a recording, of course."

"Then why not use that in the exhibition?"

"Because it wouldn't give a big impact! " Suddenly, Honoka-chan raised her head and slammed her hand on the desk, startling both Umi-chan and me.

While Umi-chan shook her head and rubbed her temple, I let out a smiled. Honoka-chan had always been like this. That's why there was never been a dull moment when I was together with her.

"Umi-chan, do you have an acquaintance that can play the piano?"

Umi-chan went silent for a while to think and finally gave up in the end.

"I don't think I have, I'm sorry."

"How about you, Kotori-chan?" Honoka-chan immediately turned to me.

"Let's see..."

I recalled my memories to find the person suited for the role. Immediately, an image of a red haired girl popped up in my mind.

 _That's right, Maki-chan can play the piano..._

Back in middle school, Maki-chan told me that she played the piano. I often listened to her play too. I wasn't being biased because she was my friend, but Maki-chan was really, really good at it. I'm sure if it was Maki-chan, five days wasn't a problem to memorise the song Honoka-chan would be singing. The problem was how should I ask her? Then again, it was the chorus club's problem in the first place. I was just helping them by giving them a name. I wasn't the one who will go and ask her, was I? Decided that it was safe to give out her name, I told Honoka-chan about it.

"I think I know the person you're looking for, Honoka-chan."

Honoka-chan took me off guard and grabbed both my hands.

"Oh, you're a real life saver, Kotori-chan!" She looked at me with sparkling eyes. "And who might that person be?"

"You remember Maki-chan, right? Our underclassman in junior high school? I think she could memorise the song you're going to sing in five days."

"Ah, Nishikino-san? I had a faint memory of her playing piano in the school festival, but I didn't know she was that good." Honoka-chan closed her eyes and hummed. It looked like she was considering something. When she had a decision already, she opened her eyes and looked at me. Again, with the sparkling eyes.

"Kotori-chan, please ask her to become the chorus club accompanist at the club exhibition day!"

"E-eeh? Why me?"

"That's right Honoka, you're troubling Kotori. You should do it yourself."

"But, I'm not really close with Nishikino-san. Plus, she is kind of scary, you know? Like she would jump at you if you violate her private territory."

"What do you think she is? A panther?" Umi-chan's eyebrows knotted together.

"Kotori-chaaaan, please help me!" Honoka-chan bowed her head and joined her hands, pleading to me. The tone she used just like a little child begging for a candy.

What should I do? I wanted to help Honoka-chan, but I didn't think I was ready to talk to Maki-chan. But if I didn't take the first step, I knew that the distance between us will only get bigger. In fact, Honoka-chan helped me to come out with a topic so I should probably go and asked her, right? There was still some worries and anxiety left inside me, but the desire to become friends with Maki-chan again overcame that. She was an important friend of mine and I didn't want to lose her just like that. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"O-okay then, I'll try to ask her."

* * *

When the bell indicating the end of the school rang, my heart followed ringing. I couldn't really focus on what the teacher said. After the conversation we had at lunch, I kept thinking about how I should ask her. Should I talk to her casually as if nothing happened? I didn't really know. I just realise it now but...I shouldn't have accepted Honoka-chan's request after all. I didn't know how to face Maki-chan! What if she didn't want to talk to me anymore? I was too full of myself. All the courage I had gathered before vanishing slowly when I thought about facing her. First of all, where could I find her? She could have gone home already. I didn't really consider that before. Should I ask her classmate? But I didn't know her class either. Oh God, I was such a mess.

"Kotori-chan!"

When I came to my senses, Honoka-chan's face was right in front of mine. Somehow having her face in this close distance made my face blush a little. I shook my head to regain my composure back.

"Wh-what wrong, Honoka-chan?"

"About Nishikino-san, I thought I could accompany you and talk to her, but I forgot that I have practice today. I don't think I can come with you, I'm sorry! Oh, I know! Maybe Umi-chan can come with you!"

"I'm sorry, I have practice too." Honoka-chan's proposal was turned down. Umi-chan, stood from her seat, holding her _Yazutsu_ in her arm. "I'm really sorry, Kotori." She looked at me and I could see some guilt in her eyes.

"It's fine Umi-chan, you don't have to worry about it," I smiled to erase the guilt she felt. After apologising to me once more, thankfully, the guilt was gone.

Honoka-chan bowed her head before saying something.

"We're really sorry, Kotori-chan! Good luck and see you tomorrow!"

Honoka-chan and Umi-chan exited the classroom. Their club was much busier than mine was, so I understand that they couldn't come together with me. This wasn't the first time they left me alone by myself. I had a meeting with the cooking club later too, but I guess I could spare some time to talk to Maki-chan first. Moreover, I had already accepted Honoka-chan's request. Now, the problem started to resurface again. How could I find her? I grabbed my bag and rose from my seat. First of all, I probably should start searching from the third floor. Maybe I could find out about Maki-chan's class. Even if that didn't work out, I could ask a fellow first year about her. I slapped both my cheeks slowly to gather my courage. I will talk to her today for sure.

 _You can do it, Minami Kotori!_

With my heart beating irregularly, I walked up the stairs to the first year's classes. My thought started to get distracted and my step was becoming heavier. Without realising, I was already on the third floor. There were some students talking in the hallway but first I should take a look at the classes. I started with a class labelled '1-1'. There were some students inside but I couldn't find Maki-chan among them. I continued to the other two classes and the result was the same. Maki-chan wasn't there. I let out a sigh. Part of me felt relieved that I couldn't find her. The other part of me felt disappointed.

 _Should I start asking around?_

I shook my head lightly, decided that it was my last attempt when I couldn't find her anywhere. I continued my walk and ended up wandering around in front of the music room. I took a peek from the glass on the door before entered the room. In that instant, my heart rate went up. There was a familiar red haired girl sitting on the piano stool. I turned around to hide my face, hoping that she didn't realise I was standing in front of the door. I gripped the hem of my shirt tightly, somehow feeling really nervous. After several minutes without any reaction, I took another peek inside the room. Carefully, so that she didn't see me. Maki-chan was still sitting there, fingers slowly approaching the black and white keys. Soon after, a soft, sweet melody could be heard. She was playing the piano. Beautifully, like she used to.

When I looked at her playing the piano like that, the image of her cold and distant expression when we met in the library vanished. The Maki-chan that played the piano right now, was the Maki-chan that I know. Could it be that the cold and distant Maki-chan I met before was all just my imagination? The image that I made of her because of how long we haven't met each other. If that was really the case, then maybe, I could talk to her like I used to. I loosened my hand's grip and nodded. I could do this. Her playing has somehow made both my heart and mind calm. When she finished her playing, I turned around and gulped. I opened the doorknob slowly.

Maki-chan realised that someone was coming, moved her eyes in my direction. As soon as she recognised the invader was me, for a split second, I could see that she was surprised. But it was gone immediately when I blinked. I walked closer to her, but not too close. When I stopped, she didn't avert her eyes from me, nor did she open her mouth. She just sat silently, looking at me.

 _I-I should say something...!_

I pinched my tight and forced my mouth to open.

"Ma―"

"I'm sorry but I kind of busy."

Before I could even finish calling her name, she cut me off.

"If you have something to say, could you make it quick?"

I didn't see her expression when she said that. Was there even any expression on her face? I didn't know since before I realise, I was already looking down at my feet. No, it wasn't my imagination. Maki-chan in front of me wasn't Maki-chan.

"Senpai?"

Realised that I didn't give any respond, Maki-chan called out to me.

"I-I'm sorry I spaced out."

"So, do you need something?"

"Ah yes, that's..." Remembered about my original purpose, I explained to her about Honoka-chan's request. I ignored the pang in my chest and told her about how Honoka-chan wanted Maki-chan to become the accompanist for the chorus club in the club exhibition day this Saturday. After I finished explaining the whole situation to her, she opened her mouth.

"I can't agree to the request." She said with a face that still lacked expression.

My face was hot. I didn't know how I look right now. I was pretty sure that I look miserable. I couldn't look at her face any longer so I dropped my head and stared at my shoes again. My chest hurts. She didn't hesitate and shot the request down right away. It might be because she was busy, but somehow getting turned down by her was really painful. Even though it was Honoka-chan's request and not mine.

 _Ah..._

I suddenly remembered something and I let out a bitter smile.

 _So, this is how it feels to get rejected..._

This was my punishment. Even though it wasn't my request at all, even though I was just helping Honoka-chan to ask her, getting rejected was still painful. Could it be that this is what Maki-chan felt one year ago? If that's true, then this really was my punishment after all. I wanted to run away. Standing in front of Maki-chan was suffocating.

"I-I see..."

I used all my strength to raised my head and look at her. When our eyes met each other's I could see that her face was still the same, no expression at all. I forced a smile, the best that I could and opened my mouth again.

"Well then, I'm sorry for suddenly imposing you like this."

My vision got blurry. I'm on the verge of tears. I turned my heels, giving my back to her. I couldn't look at her expressionless face any longer. When I was about to run away from the music room, I could hear her voice again.

"But―"

I didn't turn around. I just keep standing on my stance. Maki-chan's voice was like a distant whisper to my ears.

"You came all the way here to ask me yourself."

Maki-chan stopped. I couldn't tell her feeling when she said that. I didn't dare to turn and look at her, and her voice wasn't any different from before. Could it be she called out to me because of pity?

"I guess I'll do it."

"I-if...! You do it out of pity th-then, I prefer you didn't do it at all." My voice was shaking. She'll notice that I was holding my tears! Even though I tried my best to sound tough, my voice betrays me.

"Haaaaaaa..." Maki-chan let out a long sigh.

Did I make her mad again? I didn't know. I still gave my back to her. I didn't know what kind of face she made right now.

"I will do it because you're the one who asks me."

 _Eh?_

Finally, I dare myself to turn my head around and look at Maki-chan face. She was still there, sitting on the stool, with her eyes directed right to mine. Her expression didn't change. It was still flat like a glass' surface. But something was different about her eyes. It didn't have the same icy feeling like before. Looking at her amethyst eyes somehow made the tears I had been holding, spilt. I didn't even know the meaning behind my tears. There was sadness in it of course, but strangely, I felt happy right now.

 _Why? Is it because she accepted the request?_

I'm sure that wasn't the reason. I felt happy right now, because finally, I recognise the person in front of me. Even though her face was still lacked expression, even though her tone was still flat, but the eyes that staring right into mine was definitely Maki-chan's eyes. There was still some hope left. I'm sure we could become friends again like we used to. I rubbed out the edge of my eyes with my sleeve.

"Now, if you don't mind I'm going to play some more."

Maki-chan shifted her eyes to the music score in front of her. Her fingers were back on the black and white keys. I realised that it was my cue to leave. I gave my back to her again and walked in the direction of the door. When I was about to open the door, I turned to look at her once again.

"Thank you, Maki-chan." I smiled and this one wasn't forced.


	3. Exhibition Day (Part 1)

**A/N** : Hello! It's me again~ Thank you so much for those who read this story, I really hope that you enjoyed this. This story has a really slow pacing, and slow relationship development (?) I guess. Next chapter I'll introduce the next pair and maybe some of you could already foreshadow which one. As usual, I am terribly sorry for my bad English and any grammar mistakes and typos. Happy reading and see you next chapter~

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live!

* * *

"Okay, so we'll do something like cooking battle this year!"

Nico-senpai slammed the white board behind her which was written with a big 'Cooking Battle!' words on it. Today was Tuesday and we were holding a club meeting after school. The member of the cooking club consisted of two third-years students and three second-years. The cooking club used to have more members than this, but since Nico-senpai's unique personality, some of them resigned from the club and left only one third years beside Nico-senpai. Personally, I didn't think that Nico-senpai's leadership was odd. All she did was gave her all in things she loved; cooking. I really respected that side of Nico-senpai. Although her attitude was sometimes...worrying, she was really good at heart.

All the five members of the cooking club were present. Our clubroom was located on the second floor of the club's building. Club building was a different one than the one we used for classes. Our clubroom, however, was a special case. Originally, it was a class used in the home economic subject, but since the subject was no longer there, we got to use it as our clubroom. We've got a stove and even oven here. It was perfect for our club. The only problem was...it's too big for only the five of us. Because of that, Nico-senpai had a goal in which she could fill the emptiness of this room with more members. And for that purpose, appealing to the freshmen in the upcoming exhibition this Saturday was crucial.

"I bet it'll attract more attention than a one-man cooking show!" Nico-senpai struck a small pose of triumph.

"Yazawa, it's good that you have that much enthusiasm in you, but..." Kiriya Mizuki-senpai, the vice president walked closer to Nico-senpai and put her hand on Nico-senpai's shoulder. "What the heck is a cooking battle!? Could you please at least give us the details!?" Her grip on Nico-senpai's shoulder tightened.

"Aawww! It hurts, it hurts!" Nico-senpai grimaced in pain. After Kiriya-senpai let her shoulder free, she rubbed it slowly and explained to us. "Well, I bet you guys have a TV in your house, right?"

All of us nodded in unison.

"You guys do know a show called TV champions right? The one where the participants compete in one particular topic to search for the best?"

We nodded again.

"I'm thinking that we should do something like that! Isn't that brilliant? We can involve the freshmen to help us determine who the best is and have them taste our cooking. Isn't that the same as participating yourself?" Nico-senpai folded her arms and smiled in satisfied, proud of her idea.

Sure, her idea was great. But...

Kiriya-senpai put her hand on Nico-senpai's shoulder once again.

"Ya-za-wa~ how do you think we can ask a hundred people to judge who's the best? Doesn't that mean we have to make a dish for a hundred people? In less than thirty minutes? Are you sure about that?" Kiriya-senpai's tone was calm and nice and she even smiled when she said all that. But somehow, looking her like that made us get goose bumps.

"Ti-time, Kiriya...time!" Nico-senpai was trying her best to remove Kiriya-senpai's hand from her shoulder but it was no use. Kiriya-senpai was much stronger than her.

"I guess we could figure something out..." Eventually, Kiriya-senpai let Nico-senpai off the hook. She groaned.

Kiriya-senpai, who always shared the same vision with Nico-senpai, finally agreed in the end. Kiriya-senpai was actually an easygoing person who was really easy to get influenced. Nico-senpai had always led her around and even sometimes deceived her by saying some nice words, which actually leads to trouble. Although she would pay her in one or other way.

Kiriya-senpai was the only third years who stood beside Nico-senpai when everyone else gave up. She was always there when Nico-senpai almost crossed the limit. She would help Nico-senpai corrected every little mistake she made and make Nico-senpai's work complete. She was truly fit to be Nico-senpai's vice president. The two of them made a good pair and I respected them both.

"Maybe we could reduce the amount of the taster..." Kiriya-senpai put her hand on her chin and surrendered herself to a deep thinking. "Ah..." as if realising something, she lifted her face and looked at us. "Sorry, did I spaced out long?"

Kiriya-senpai was always like that. Once she got her mind on something, she would continue to think about it until she got a satisfying answer. That's how Nico-senpai's imperfect plan always worked out in the end.

"So, do any of you have an idea?" Nico-senpai questioned the entire occupant of the room.

How to reduce the amount of the taster? The first year was about one hundred students in total. Of course, it would be a hard task to cook for that many people. Even if the five of us cooking at the same time, one person had to at least prepare a twenty portions of the meal. Taking into account the time given, it probably was not enough.

"How about 'whoever wants to taste our food, please come forward'?" Fumiko-chan, the fellow second years voiced her idea.

"Hmm... but, won't there be a problem if all the student wants to try it?" Kiriya-senpai considered Fumiko-chan's idea carefully.

"But there won't be a problem if we are the one who chooses, right?" Nico-senpai added.

"True. But how do we choose who should come forward?" Kiriya-senpai gave another question.

"Um..." I raised my hand timidly.

"What is it, Kotori? Do you have an idea?" Nico-senpai who noticed me asked me the question.

"How about we put some kind of envelope under the chair? Whoever get the envelope under their seat reserves the right to come forward and taste our cooking." I took a small breath before continuing. "The inside of the envelope is a paper containing the name of our member who does the cooking demonstration. After they taste our cooking, they choose the person whose cooking they like the most. They took the paper besides that name from the envelope and then handed it to us before they go back to their seats."

The room fell silent. It seems that they were reconsidering using my plan.

"I guess we could do something like that… If the taster satisfied with our food, they'll surely promote our club to their friends and ask them to join together!" Nico-senpai nodded several times.

"Then, we should divide into two groups then. The first groups do the cooking, and the second do the preparation. We should ask the student council first whether we're allowed to put the envelope or not. But, if we do the preparation early in the morning, I guess that wouldn't be a problem. Nevertheless, Yazawa!" Kiriya-senpai turned and pointed to Nico-senpai. "Go ask Yuuki-san or Ayase-san tomorrow."

"Alright, alright. Why do I feel like you're taking my position?" Nico-senpai grumbled. "And why the heck you use honorific when you addressed Anju and Eli but not with me!?"

"Well, that's because we're best buddies, right?" Kiriya-senpai put her hand around Nico-senpai's shoulder.

"Ge-geeeh, don't come closer you're disturbing!" Nico-senpai tried her best to get away from Kiriya-senpai.

Looking at their interactions, I chuckled without noticed. They were really such a good friend.

"Alright, it's time to decide who will do the cooking. Thankfully, I have this!" Finally able to break free from Kiriya-senpai, Nico-senpai rummaged her bag, searching for something. "Tadaaa!" She took out a pack of candy and adding some weird bgm herself.

"This pack contains five candies and two of them are spicy. Whoever gets the spicy one, will do the preparation. How about that?" Nico-senpai smiled proudly.

"As stupid as that may sound, that's probably the fastest way to divide the group." Kiriya-senpai agreed with Nico-senpai with sarcastic words but Nico-senpai didn't mind any of it.

Nico-senpai opened the pack and gave us each a candy. Suddenly, the room's tension became heavy. To be honest, I was fine if I get the spicy one. I didn't really want to be on the stage and cook in front of that many people. It was a little embarrassing. Besides, I didn't know what to cook either. I preferred to do a job behind the curtain.

"Okay, we'll eat the candy at the same time." Nico-senpai shared a look with all of us. "Ready?"

I gulped, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Now!"

We eat the candy at the same time. After several second trying to figure out how the candy's taste, mine was sweet like normal. It didn't felt spicy at all. It means that I would be in the cooking group. Even though I was really hoping to be in the preparation team instead.

 _I guess fortune Goddess wasn't on my side._

I let out an inaudible cried.

"*cough*Wh-what's with this candy!? *cough* *cough*" Kiriya-senpai was coughing and finally, couldn't take it anymore, she spat out the candy from her mouth.

I guess she got the spicy one. Soon after, Mika-chan, the other second-years followed her. And that's concluded the result. The cooking team consisted of Fumiko-chan, Nico-senpai, and me while Kiriya-senpai and Mika-chan will do the preparation.

"Hahaha, too bad you couldn't come on stage and compete with me, Kiriya. Although of course, it's obvious that I'll win." Nico-senpai tossed her hair, which was tied in twin tails.

Kiriya-senpai didn't bother to answer her. She was too busy searching for water.

"All right, since it's all settled, let's end today's meeting." Nico-senpai wrote something on her note and after she finished, she closed it with a satisfied look.

"Wait...*cough*" Kiriya-senpai, still coughing a little stopped Nico-senpai. "You forget the fundamental things. What's the prize for the winner?"

"Ah..." As if forgot that this was supposed to be a battle with a winner, Nico-senpai froze in place.

"Hmmm...?" Kiriya-senpai raised her eyebrow and urged Nico-senpai to reply.

"Well, the winner will get... will get..." Nico-senpai shifted her eyes to the left and right. She looked nervous.

"Will get, 'what' exactly?" Kiriya-senpai's face was dubious.

"Will get to promote the club in front of the audience and decides for the club's cooking theme for a month!" Nico-senpai clapped her hands.

"And the losers will get?"

"Ah!" Nico-senpai let out a silent scream.

"Haaaaaaa..." Kiriya-senpai sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe I followed you up to this point."

* * *

"I see, so you'll participate in the exhibition?" Umi-chan said while cleaning up her lunch box.

Today's weather was good and we decided to eat lunch under the cherry blossom tree in the yard between the school building and the club building. It was our favourite spot because it reminded us so much of our junior high time. Even though the scenery was a little bit different, the vibe we got was the same. It was always shooting to spend our time here. Maybe because of the cool wind blowing I guessed. Sometimes sitting under this tree made me doze off.

"And for that, you're practising and want us to give our opinion?" Honoka-chan looked at the dish in front of her.

"Yes, if that's okay with you two."

"Of course, we're okay with it!" Without any delay, Honoka-chan ate the dish in front of her.

"You don't have to hesitate to ask us, Kotori. You know we'll be glad if we could help you." Umi-chan looked at me. Her smile was so radiant. Looking at her, unconsciously I smiled too.

"Yes!" I said with a happy tone, almost sounds like a bird's chirp.

"Well then, I will humbly receive this meal." Umi-chan ate my cooking gracefully. As expected of a personification of an ideal Japanese woman.

Somehow, looking at them eating silently made my heart beat faster. Honestly speaking, I wasn't very sure of my own skill. It's true that I love cooking and looking at people ate my meal happily made me happy as well. But, it was all just my hobby. If I were to compete my cooking with someone else, I didn't have the confidence. Not to mention the punishment we got if we lose. Nico-senpai was really heartless sometimes.

"S-so, how does it taste?" I gulped, waiting for their reply nervously.

"Hmmm..." Honoka-chan closed her eyes and brought her hand to her chin. After several second, she opened her eyes. "It's good! Really, really good!" Honoka-chan raised both her thumbs as a sign of approval.

It's not that I didn't trust Honoka-chan's judgment, nor did I think that her opinion was uncredible. It's just that if she said it's good that easily, I somehow felt uneasy. I looked at Umi-chan and waited for her opinion. Unlike Honoka-chan who seems to eat anything really fast, Umi-chan took her time savouring the dish. After she finished chewing, she looked at me and started talking. I readied a little note and a pencil I brought, in case I got a lot of advice from Umi-chan.

"I think the amount of the salt is a little too much, but overall the seasoning is good. Judging from the ingredient used, the nutrition is well thought out and well balanced. As for the main ingredient, I think it needs to be boiled a little more. On a whole..." She stopped for a while, looking really serious. "This dish is delicious." Her serious expression melted into a smile.

"Haaaa..."

I let out my breath I didn't realise I had been holding. I had written all Umi-chan's advice on my note. Thankfully, I still had two more days of practice to improve my cooking.

"Thank you for your advice, Umi-chan."

"You are welcome. I hope it's helpful."

"Eeeeeh, only Umi-chan? How about my advice?" Honoka-chan protested while pouting her cheeks. She looked like a squirrel and it's kinda cute. I giggled at the sight.

"Honoka, all you did was eating."

"But I said that Kotori-chan's cooking is good. And I said that because I really thought that her cooking is good!" She was still pouting.

"Alright, alright, I understand." Umi-chan sighed in defeat.

"Thank you, Honoka-chan~" I shifted my eyes and didn't forget to say my gratitude to her.

"Ehehehe" Honoka-chan scratched the back of her head and grinned. She seems embarrassed and that was cute as well.

"Ah..." She stopped her hand and she looks like she noticed something. She raised her hand and waved it in a sudden movement. "Tsubasa-senpaaiii!" Honoka-chan was calling for someone.

The said person looked in our direction and changed her walked course, slowly approaching us. When she was right in front of us, her walk stopped. She smiled and opened her mouth.

"Heya, Honoka-san." The other girl greeted Honoka-chan back. "Sonoda-san and Minami-san too." And she didn't forget about me and Umi-chan.

"Good afternoon Kira-senpai." Umi-chan returned the greeting and the smile.

"Hello, Kira-senpai." I followed after.

"Having your lunch?" She directed the question to us, or mostly to Honoka-chan.

"Unn." Honoka-chan nodded happily. "How about you, Tsubasa-senpai?"

"I just went back from the clubroom. I forgot to bring my practice shirt so I went to the clubroom and checked whether I had a spare or not." Kira-senpai explained her situation to Honoka-chan.

Kira Tsubasa-senpai was a friend of Honoka-chan. She was in the tennis club and was the winner of the last year Interhigh Competition. Even though she wasn't very tall, when she played tennis, there wasn't a single doubt about her ability. She was very skilled. At a first glance, she was sure good looking. Her short bangs was her charming point. Even though she was popular, she never looked down at anyone. If someone approached her to have a talk, whenever she had the time, she'll gladly talk with them. And when we talked, her charisma was shown. Along with Ayase-senpai and one other senpai, the three of them were called The Three Princess of Otonokizaka.

"Speaking of which senpai, what will the tennis club do in the exhibition day?" Honoka-chan asked.

"That's right, it's quite problematic for us since we couldn't possibly play tennis on the stage hahaha." Kira-senpai forced a laugh.

It's true that for most of the sports club, exhibition day could be quite a problem since they couldn't show what they got in full force. All they could do was gave a presentation and sometimes played a video about their daily practices or awards they had achieved.

"It's a different story for Sonoda-san though."

Being called out of the blue, Umi-chan jolted a little.

"A-ah, yes. Our club preparation isn't that difficult and the teachers allowed us to do the demonstration." Umi-chan answered.

"Good luck for you then." Kira-senpai gave Umi-chan an encouragement and all she could do was nod with a little embarrassment. "I still have something to do so I'll take my leave."

"See you later, Tsubasa-senpai!" Honoka-chan waved her hand again.

"See you, Honoka-san, Sonoda-san, and Minami-san." Kira-senpai walked back to the school building. All of a sudden she stopped and turned to face us again. "Oh, that's right. I look forward to your performance too, Honoka-san." Kira-senpai's voice was a little bit distant but we could still hear it. After saying that, she ran off to the school building.

"I still couldn't believe that you're Kira-senpai's friend." Umi-chan looked at Honoka-chan with a puzzled expression.

"Eeeehh? But why?"

"Because your sloppy personality is the exact opposite of her."

"I'm not sloppy you know! I just tend to forget things easily and sometimes didn't pay attention to my surroundings. And because of that, I trip a lot, but I'm not sloppy!"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Umi-chan furrowed her eyebrows.

"There, there, Umi-chan. Honoka-chan has a lot of good traits in her too. And I kind of see a little similarity between her and Kira-senpai." I tried to be the moderator between them.

But, it's true that I could see some similarities between Honoka-chan and Kira-senpai. Although I couldn't explain it really well. I guess the simplest way to describe it that, they had the same kind of aura.

"Let's just go back to class. Break time is almost over." Umi-chan collected all her belonging and stood up.

"I forget to ask, but, is it okay if I ask for another help tomorrow?" I shifted my eyes between Honoka-chan and Umi-chan.

"Of course, it 'is' okay!" They answered simultaneously.

* * *

Today was Friday and less than twenty-four hours before the exhibition. For these past three days, I had practised my dish and asked Honoka-chan and Umi-chan about their opinions. Honoka-chan was...as always, said that my cooking was good and I should have nothing to worry about in the exhibition. Umi-chan said that I had improved a lot and agreed that my dish was delicious. Even though they said that, I somehow still have some doubt in my mind. After the last meeting in the cooking club, it was decided that each one of us would cook for ten people. All this time I was always practising to make a dish for two or three people. It was a different story if I have to make it for ten. I'm afraid I'll mess up the seasoning measurement.

The class was already over and the three of us prepared to go to our own club. Sensing the worry on my face, Honoka-chan walked closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Kotori-chan. You've practised a lot, I'm sure tomorrow will be fine!"

Hearing Honoka-chan's voice, Umi-chan turned her face to my seat. As if she understood the situation in that instant, Umi-chan gave me a reassuring smile.

"Honoka is right, Kotori. Today's dish was perfect. The only thing that you're lack of is confidence."

Umi-chan was right. I've been practising this dish a lot, I should have more confidence in myself.

"Thank you, Honoka-chan, Umi-chan!"

I thanked them and didn't forget to give them both a smile.

"That's the spirits!" Honoka-chan patted my shoulder several times.

The three of us walked together to the club building and split up to our own clubroom. After I bade my farewell to Honoka-chan and Umi-chan, I walked up the stairs. When I entered the clubroom, everyone was already there. Today's meeting was our last meeting before the exhibition day. We talked about our final preparation and several minor things.

"Tomorrow is the real deal!" Nico-senpai stood from her seat. She shifted her eyes to me and Fumiko-chan. "And for you two, prepare to lose to the great Nico-nii ahahaha."

"Your laughter sounds like a villain from a cheap drama." Kiriya-senpai teased her.

"Oh, silence you! You're just jealous of me because you don't get the spotlight."

"Yes, yes." Kiriya-senpai let out a sigh. It seems that she was really disappointed. Maybe because it was her last year to participate in the exhibition day but she didn't get to perform in the end.

"Now, could we please move on with the report?" Kiriya-senpai's expression was back to normal.

"Yes! The ten envelopes already finished and the budget spent for the ingredient we need is matched with our calculation. As for the equipment needed, three stoves were already moved to the gym, and we just need to adjust it with the table given tomorrow. We perform in the fourth place after the art club and given maximal ten minutes for preparation." Mika-chan read aloud the content of the paper she was holding. "All in all, there wasn't any major trouble and we should do fine if we come early to prepare for the envelope and stove."

After finished her report, Mika-chan went back to her seat.

"Alright, good job, Mika!" Nico-senpai nodded in satisfied. "Listen, everyone. Even though tomorrow is an inner competition between the cooking club members, do not forget our original purpose. To gather as much new member as we can. Let's put on a good show tomorrow and fill this room!"

"Yeesss!"

Our voices' echoed through the room. Somehow, hearing Nico-senpai's passionate words made me excited myself. That's right, I forgot about the most important thing. We do this competition, not to search for a winner, but to appeal to the freshmen so that they would think 'I want to join this club!' when they saw us cooking. Thinking it like that, I feel a little silly about my anxiousness before. Umi-chan was right, after all. I need some more confidence in myself. I enjoyed cooking, and I wanted to share that feeling to the freshmen who watch me cooking. I really hope that my feeling will reach them.

After the last check, our club meeting was dismissed. When I came out from the clubroom, the sky was already turned dark orange. I didn't realise that the meeting took that much time. I remembered that Umi-chan said her club would probably hold the meeting longer than Honoka-chan and mine and told us to go home without her. I decided to pay a visit to the chorus club first. Just maybe, Honoka-chan was still there and we could go home together.

I walked down the stairs and turned left to the opposite direction of Umi-chan's clubroom. Honoka-chan's clubroom was in the easternmost room on the first floor. The other surrounding rooms were all sports club's room. Therefore, even if the chorus club practised singing out loud, they will not bother anyone because the sports clubs were rarely in their room. I didn't mind it if their voice reached our cooking club, though. Our school chorus club is really good and I really like to hear their singing. The hallway was a little deserted. There was no one walking there except me. I couldn't hear the chorus club singing. It looks like the other club was done already with their preparation for tomorrow. I have a doubt that Honoka-chan was still in school. I should've texted her before and confirmed it. Nevertheless, I continued my walk to Honoka-chan's clubroom to make sure that she was gone already.

It was only several more steps until I arrived at the door of the chorus club's clubroom when the door from the room was opened. Automatically, my legs stopped walking. I waited for that person to come out from the room. When I could see her figure in full, I froze in place. Her beautiful red hair, illuminated by the orange light that crept in from the windows, shone beautifully. When our eyes met, again, I was captured by it. I didn't move an inch from my place. She looks surprised when she saw me. But I guess it was just all in my imagination since when I saw her again after I blink, her face was still expressionless like before. However, the ice in her eyes was already melted.

 _I probably should say something, shouldn't I?_

Before I opened my mouth, Maki-chan has already walked away from the clubroom. She's coming closer to my direction. In that instant, my heart was ready to burst. It's beating violently inside my chest. I tightened the grip in my bag. This same reaction again. Whenever I saw Maki-chan, my heart rate was always gone up. To be honest, I didn't find that comfortable. It made me hard to breath and I didn't know what to do or what to say. I wanted to be normal when I face her. Yet it was a really hard thing to do.

Maki-chan kept walking in my direction, closing the gap between us. When she was right next to me, without I realised, I was holding my breath. However, it wasn't last that long. Maki-chan was simply walking past me as if I wasn't there at all. All my strength seems to leave my body at the same time. Being ignored was more painful than being rejected.

 _Does she hate me so much that now I mean nothing to her?_

The inside of my nose started to get hot and my field of vision got blurry. Behind of me, Maki-chan's footstep was getting farther away. Then, at some point, it stopped.

"If you're looking for Kousaka-senpai, she has gone home already."

Her voice echoed through the empty hallway, breaking the silent between us.

"There's no one inside the clubroom. I just locked it."

Her voice was clear like a crystal. I turned around and realised that she was standing still in her position face looking ahead. As if telling me that there was no point to look in the classroom and I should just go home myself. She was still standing there when I decided that I would just do that.

 _Could it be that she's waiting for me to walk with her? There's no way that was the case._

When I was busy having this thought to myself, Maki-chan started walking again. I let out a bitter smile to myself.

 _See?_

I followed walking after her. Our distance wasn't that far. I was just slightly behind Maki-chan. Even though there was some distance between us, my heart still couldn't calm.

I can't keep being like this. Didn't I'm the one who wanted us to become friends again like before?

I shook my head vigorously, trying to calm both my mind and my heart. I have to take the step forward. After I made my decision, I tightened the grip on my bag and walked faster, trying to catch up with Maki-chan. My sudden movement didn't bother her a little. She just kept walking with her normal pace. She didn't try to slow her steps or fastening it. Slowly, I tried to match my pace and walked beside her. I tried to take a peek at her face but as usual, there wasn't any expression on it. At least she didn't find me walking besides her annoying and that was a big plus.

"How's the practice with the chorus club going?" I tried my luck.

Silent. I guess it was too early to hold a conversation. My shoulder slump a little. We continued our walk outside the club building and head to the front gate. The pink cherry blossom petals that drifting in the wind was dyed in a dark orange. This picture was already complete. A rain of cherry blossom petals in the sunset and Maki-chan walked next to me. If only she smiled, the picture will become more beautiful.

As far as I could see, the school ground was already empty. There wasn't a single student there. Maybe there were some left in the clubroom, discussing their final preparation for tomorrow. Like Umi-chan's club. Suddenly, I remembered about tomorrow's exhibition and my anxiety came back.

"It's fine."

"Eh?" I turned to the side to peek at Maki-chan's face.

"The practice. It's fine." She said that without looking back at me.

I thought for a second that she was trying to cheer me up. I couldn't help but giggle at my own silly thought.

"What?"

Finally, for the first time today, Maki-chan's eyes met mine. As I thought, the ice wasn't there anymore. Looking at her warm amethyst eyes, I smiled.

"Nothing~"

I never really thought that looking at someone else's eyes could change my mood this much. Nevertheless, when I look at Maki-chan's eyes, all my anxiety about tomorrow's exhibition vanished. I didn't know why but I felt really happy right now.

"Speaking of which Maki-chan, will you join the chorus club later? Honoka-chan said that Ayase-senpai has her eyes on you." I had a feeling that Maki-chan is willing to have a conversation with me right now. So, I decided to push her defence wall.

"I don't know yet. I guess I'll see all the other clubs performance first before deciding."

My hunch was right. Maki-chan answered my question immediately. Now, I couldn't stop myself from grinning, I might look like a dolt right now but I didn't care.

"Then, how about joining the cooking club?"

Maki-chan looked at me with her eyebrows knotted together.

"Are you seriously asking me to join a cooking club?"

"Ah...!"

I forgot that Maki-chan was terrible at cooking. She couldn't even fry an egg right. I remembered in junior high, Maki-chan once tried to make a lunch for me. She said that she wanted to return the favour once in awhile because I often made a lunchbox for her. I didn't know the details but she said that her parents were pretty busy and her mother never managed to prepare a lunch for her to bring to school. When I found out about that, I decided to make lunch for her every once in a while. Then, one day, she brought a lunch for me. And the result was something I would call an art. I couldn't even figure out the shape of a supposed to be octopus sausage. Nevertheless, the taste wasn't that bad. If she kept practice, I bet she could make a better one in the future.

Having that memory in my mind, the edge of my lip curled up. No, I wasn't smiling anymore. I was giggling.

"Yes, yes, laugh all you want."

I didn't know if it was just my imagination or because of the setting sun. Maki-chan's cheeks were flaring red right now.

 _Cute._

Yes, she was so cute. It wasn't really shown in her face, but this was the first expression she made after we reunited. Maki-chan was embarrassed. When I tried to look at her eyes to confirm it, she always averted her gaze somewhere. My chuckles didn't stop until we reached the gate. I really wish that time would stop right this moment. I wasn't sure when would the next time Maki-chan allowed me to step into her territory again. But good time always came to an end really fast. Maki-chan and I lived in the opposite direction. We must parted here.

"See you tomorrow, Maki-chan! And good luck with your performance!" I waved my hand to her, standing still and waiting for her to go her own way.

"Thank you." Maki-chan turned her heels and walked away from me.

Looking at her back somehow made me feel lonely. It feels like the time we spend several minutes ago was just an illusion I created. Suddenly, the back I was staring at stopped. It didn't turn around, just stopped. Finally, I could hear the back's owner voice.

"Kousaka-senpai said that you practised every day for tomorrow exhibition. I'm sure you'll be fine."

After saying that, Maki-chan started to walk again, leaving me staring at her back dumbfounded. Was she trying to erase my anxiety? I didn't know. But one thing that I knew for sure is that her words made me terribly happy. She was almost out of my sight when I put both my hands near my mouth and shouted as hard as I can.

"Thank you, Maki-chaaan!"

* * *

"All right, let's get over this one more time." Nico-senpai said in a small voice.

All of the cooking club's members were in the back of the stage. Right now, the art club is giving their presentation in front of the freshmen.

"Kiriya, Mika, how's the envelopes and other things?"

"Perfect. We've distributed it and attached it under ten random seats. As for the stove and table, I have informed the student council member that we will need some help to prepare it after the art club finished their presentation." Kiriya-senpai gave Nico-senpai her thumb, as a sign of all preparations were set.

"Good. Now, Kotori, Fumiko, you guys brought your own cooking equipment and ingredients, right?" Nico-senpai shifted her eyes to Fumiko-chan and me. We nodded in unison.

The budget for today's presentation was given by the club. We were supposed to search and buy the ingredient with the money given our self. Yesterday, after I part way with Maki-chan, I brought a little more ingredient needed for today since I've already stocked all the other ingredients. My dish wasn't something that needed that much equipment in the first place. Everything I need could be found in the clubroom and I have brought them together with me. It seems Fumiko-chan's dish wasn't that difficult either since the bag that she brought wasn't that big. I didn't know about Nico-senpai since I haven't seen her bag.

"Art Club will be finished in five minutes. Cooking Club please stand by." A person from the student council walked in our direction.

"Okay, let's do one more final check!"

As Nico-senpai ordered, I checked all my ingredients and equipment one more time. Looks like I didn't miss anything. I nodded in satisfied and reported that all my preparation was complete. Fumiko-chan followed after me. The only one who hasn't reported her status was Nico-senpai. She was searching for something, frantically.

"No, no, no, it can't be!" Nico-senpai said while rummaging her bag.

"What's wrong, Yazawa?" Curious, Kiriya-senpai walked closer to her.

"It's alright, it's alright I can still make something." Nico-senpai said to herself.

"But I can't win with that kind of dish!" Not too long after that, she spoke to herself again.

"Hahaha, don't underestimate the power of the super amazing chef Nico Nii!" She did some exaggerating movement. And she continued to talk to herself for several moments.

The four of us looked at her dumbfounded.

"Kiriya-senpai, is Yazawa-senpai alright?" Mika-chan asked Kiriya-senpai with whispered voice.

"I don't know. She must eat something funny before coming here." Kiriya-senpai whispered back.

"I think it's because of stage fright." Fumiko-chan joined them.

"Minami, do something about her!" Kiriya-senpai pointed her chin to Nico-senpai again and again.

"Eeeeh? Why Kotori?"

Even if Kiriya-senpai said to do something about Nico-senpai, I really didn't know what to do. Besides, looking at Nico-senpai who's mumbling to herself like that, I kind of a little afraid of her.

"Because, well, you know...you're Minami Kotori?" Kiriya-senpai made up an answer.

"I don't see the connection at all..." I let out a sigh.

"Cooking club, please begin your preparation in the next minute." The member of the student council reminded us again.

Nico-senpai was still busy mumbling to herself. I guess I have no choice but to ask her what happened. I took a deep breath and gulped. I walk closer to her and when I was right behind her, I tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Umm...Nico-senpai? It's almost our turn, is everything okay?"

Nico-senpai, who looks like she was just awakened from a bad dream, face me and laughed.

"Th-there's nothing wrong ahahaha."

I could tell that her laugh was forced.

"No-now, let's hurdle!"

Decided that it would be best to ignore Nico-senpai's problem, we all circled around.

"Alright, today we should put on a good show and attract the freshmen's attention! Remember, even though this is supposed to be a competition, don't let it burden you when you're cooking! Just cook like we always do and let our feelings reach them!" Nico-senpai reached out her hand and the rest of us followed and put it above hers.

"Let's go get 'em!"

"Yeess!"

With the member of the student council helping us, the preparation was finished faster than we expected. I brought the equipment and ingredient that I need and put it under the table I was assigned. The gym we used for today's exhibition is the same gym we used for the opening ceremony. Usually, volleyball club and badminton club used this gym for practice. We had another gym that basketball club used for practice which was smaller than this one. From the stage, I could see all the freshmen slightly below us. On the right side of the freshmen was a spot for the other club that has done their presentation or club that waited for their presentation time. On the left side of the freshmen was a spot for teachers.

Looking at the crowd in front of me made me realised that soon, I will become the center of their attention. And that brought back the anxiety I've forgotten. I could feel that my feet started to shake a little.

 _I have to find a distraction!_

Then, among the crowd, I noticed familiar faces sitting on the right side of the gym. It was Honoka-chan and Umi-chan. Honoka-chan's club presentation turn was the last, and Umi-chan's turn was after the lunch break. It was still long before their turn to prepare so while waiting, they watched other club's presentation first. The two of them were looking at me. I could see that Honoka-chan's mouth was moving. I managed to catch what she was saying.

" _Re-l-a-x Ko-to-ri-cha-n!"_

Honoka-chan pumped both her hands as if giving me support and motivation. Umi-chan not too far from Honoka-chan's seat gave me a warm smile. Looking at the two of them, my anxiety died down. That's right I need to relax and enjoy myself. I have practised again and again so everything will be okay. I smiled at them and moved my lip.

" _Tha-nk yo-u Ho-no-ka-cha-n, U-mi-cha-n!"_

I guessed they managed to catch what I said because their smile was growing bigger. I gave myself a little more push before putting the apron. After confirming that everything was ready, Nico-senpai nodded to Kiriya-senpai and then the presentation finally started. Fumiko-chan, Nico-senpai, and I were standing in our own station while Kiriya-senpai and Mika-chan did the introduction.

"Hello to all the freshmen and attendances! We are from Otonokizaka cooking club. For today presentation, we will do a cooking battle between our members. Let's start with the introduction. First of all, in the center station is the president of the cooking club, a third year, Yazawa Nico!" Kiriya-senpai moved her hand to Nico-senpai's direction and Nico-senpai waved her hands in the air. The sound of clapping hands followed her introduction.

"To her left is a second-year student, Tachibana Fumiko!" It was now Mika-chan's turn to speak and she introduced Fumiko-chan. Fumiko-chan did the same thing like Nico-senpai and the crowds once again clapped their hands.

"And to the left is another second year, Minami Kotori!" I was introduced by Kiriya-senpai. Unlike Nico-senpai and Fumiko-chan, waving my hand was a bit too much so all I did was smiled and bowed my head down.

"And me, a third year Kiriya Mizuki and..."

"A second year, Akazuki Mika!"

We didn't want to waste any time, so as soon as the introduction finished, the cooking team already started. We let the other two did the explanation. The first thing that I do was washing the ingredient I need to wash in a bucket of water under the table that I brought to the stage. There were two of them. The one I used for washing the ingredient, and the other one is clean water I used for cooking.

"Basically, the three of them will cook a dish and a total ten lucky students will get to taste their cooking, and decided who the best among the three of them!"

Kiriya-senpai and Mika-chan's voice was like a distant whisper to me. After calculating the steps in my mind, my hands started moving. Once I started cooking, I tried to ignore everything that wasn't related to what I'm doing. First, I took out a large pot from under the table and loaded it with lots of water. I put some salt in the water and let them boiled. Next, I cut all the ingredients I need to cut. Starting with garlic, onion, basil, and tomato. After that, I put the frying pan on the stove add a tablespoon of olive oil heat it. I looked at the pot beside. The water was already full, rolling boil. I put the spaghetti in and back to work with the sauce, while occasionally stir the pasta to keep it from clumping and back to work with my sauce. After eight to ten minutes, the pasta was ready and so did the sauce. I added a little bit of the pasta cooking water to thin down the sauce and finally, served my pasta in ten plates.

After I finished my dish, Kiriya-senpai and Mika-chan's announced the end of the time given to us. I looked to my side and found out that both Nico-senpai and Fumiko-chan has finished their dish too. It seems that none of us needed an extra time to finish our dish. And that made me relieved. At least, we managed to finish our cooking just as we predicted.

"Now! Ten lucky people will get to test their cooking and determine who the best between them!" Kiriya-senpai continued with the narration.

"Check your seat carefully. If there's an envelope attached to it, please take it and move to the front with us!" Mika-chan added.

Followed their explanation, the gym was filled with whisper voice lingering in the air. After some time, finally, ten people move forward to the podium while holding a white envelope with them.

"Inside the envelop are three papers and on them, are written our member's name. Whoever dish you think the most delicious, then take out the other name and leave the name of the person whose dish is the best in your opinion!" Kiriya-senpai explained to the ten people on the stage.

"And don't forget to give it back to us when you're leaving the stage." Mika-chan followed.

Among the ten students on the stage, I noticed a familiar figure standing with boredom expression. She looks like she didn't want to participate in any of this but it seems that she didn't have that many choices since she got the envelope. The other nine students looked like they enjoyed our show and they were looking forward to tasting our cooking. Especially that one student with a short brown hair and glasses. She looked at the dish displayed in front of her with a great interest.

"Alright, now is the moment of truth! Please enjoy the dish and choose carefully!"

With Kiriya-senpai's word, the students started to eat the dish prepared by us. I observed every student's expression when they ate my spaghetti. It seems that their reaction wasn't so bad. Some of them smiled, some of them nodded, and one of them didn't let any expression at all. When I watched her, I let out a wry smile. From the moment she got up to the stage, she wasn't interested in any of this at all. Next, they tasted Fumiko-chan's dish. Fumiko-chan made a cream soup. It seems that she had prepared really well so that she didn't have to waste much time and able to finished her dish in time. I observed the students expression again. To be fair, I couldn't comment anything except that one particular student who still didn't make any expression.

And for the last was Nico-senpai's dish. What she made was… onigiri? I thought that Nico-senpai would make something extravagant but, onigiri? It seems that Nico-senpai was really confident in her own skill. Again, I observed the first year students' expression. This time, there was one student whose expression was far different from the others. It was that girl with short brown hair and glasses. I did notice that every time she tasted a dish, she looks like she enjoyed it so much. But when she tasted Nico-senpai's onigiri, her expression was on a whole different level. Even everyone who saw her could tell that she was in a bliss. That one student who didn't have any expression on her face was dumbfounded when she saw the girl beside her eating. I didn't know if it was because of Nico-senpai's cooking skill that's too good, or if that first year with short brown hair just loves onigiri so much. Nevertheless, I got my lesson now. Never look down on Nico-senpai. No matter what she cooked, she was still the president of the cooking club after all.

"Alright, since everyone has tasted the contestant's dish, let the vote begin!" Kirika-senpai announced the voting time.

"We have a trash can ready over here. Be sure to leave only one name inside the envelop and don't forget to hand it to us before going back to your seat." Mika-chan added.

"So, who will win?" Kiriya-senpai said while waiting for the freshman to finish their judgment.

After several moments, the freshmen finished and started to hand out the envelop to Mika-chan. They walked down back to their chair. The first person who walked out of the stage was that same person with a bored expression on her face for the entire show. Her red hair jumped slightly with every step down she took. It seems that she was relieved that the show was finally over. One by one, the other students started walking back to their seat too, followed by Kiriya-senpai and Mika-chan's words of gratitude. Before going down, that student with short brown hair and glasses shaking hands with Nico-senpai and looked at our club president with admiration. It seems that she was really impressed by Nico-senpai's cooking. Maybe, she would join us later? With that thought in my mind, I made a small smile.

"Now then, now then, let's find out who the winner is, shall we?" Holding the box with the envelop inside, Kiriya-senpai moved to the center of the stage where Mika-chan was ready with a set of markers and a small whiteboard.

"First vote goes to, 'Yazawa Nico'!"

As Kiriya-senpai announced the one name left inside the envelope, the crowd followed with applause. I shifted my eyes to Nico-senpai to watch her reaction, and she made a pose of triumph. It was somewhat cute. For the next several minutes, I didn't really pay any attention to what Kiriya-senpai or Mika-chan was saying. Honestly, I didn't mind losing at all. Even though the punishment would be waiting for me. As long as everyone happy, I was happy as well.

All I knew, I was still standing on my station when suddenly Kiriya-senpai took me by the hand and guided me to the center of the stage. I didn't realise what happened and just only noticed it when everyone in the audience chairs gave a loud applause.

"The winner is, Minami Kotori!"

From my right side, Kiriya-senpai took my hand and raised it high in the air. In that moment, everyone's cheer was getting louder.

"Now, let's hear a word or two from our winner!" Mika-chan handed me the microphone she was holding.

I didn't know what to say. It was all happened too fast for me to catch up. I held the mic in my hand and brought it near my lip. I looked at all the audience in front of me and recognised some familiar faces looking at my direction with a wide smile on their face and that gave me a lot of courage. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth slowly.

"Thank you so much to everyone who has chosen me. First of all, our cooking club is not that great, and above all, we only have five members. However, all the members who are here in this stage with me are very kind and caring. The five of us really, really love cooking! And we want to convey that feeling to everyone in this room. Looking at everyone who tastes our dish with a happy face on their face, make us happy as well." I stopped for a moment to look at all the cooking club members' face. All of them were looking at me with a big smile right now and I felt a sudden warm inside my chest.

"To all the freshmen, please join our club! We will wait for you at our clubroom on the second floor of the club building. Don't be shy, and don't hesitate, to join our family! Thank you very much!" I bowed for the last time before I handed the mic to Mika-chan again.

"Thank you, Minami-san!" Mika-chan took the mic I gave to her.

"All right then, our time is up! If you interested in joining our club, please do come to our clubroom and you don't need to hesitate!" Kiriya-senpai closed our performance.

"We always there in Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. We will be waiting for you!" Mika-chan added.

All of us, the cooking club move forward with hand at each other's

"That's all from us, cooking club. Thank you very much for your attention."

The five of us bowed at the same time and the audience once again gave us all a loud applause. After finished with our presentation, we cleaned all our equipment and walked down the stage. The next club was already waiting for their turn in the back of the stage. After all that excitement from before finally died down, Nico senpai gathered us in a group hug.

"Nice show, everyone! I'm very proud of you guys." Nico-senpai's voice was wavering.

Although I couldn't see her face properly, I knew that she was holding her tears. How couldn't she? This was her last year to perform at the exhibition, and unlike last year, she didn't do it herself but with everyone. Even I was touched and almost spilt the tears myself. I bet everyone else was the same. After several minutes of a group hug, we broke our contact and started to be our usual self.

"But Yazawa, I never thought you would go with only onigiri. After that extravagant speech you made." Kiriya-senpai gave Nico-senpai several pieces of tissue to wiped away the tears left on Nico-senpai's face.

"Haaaaaa, I know, right? I guess today wasn't my lucky day. I left the entire ingredient for my curry back at home and only brought the rice with me." Nico-senpai let out a big sigh. "W-well, at least I still managed to make something, as expected of me." In the next second, she was back to her usual full of confidence self.

"All right, all right." Kiriya-senpai couldn't help but smile. "But don't forget about your punishment okay?"

According to the vote, unfortunately, Nico-senpai lose. Being reminded about the punishment she needed to do, Nico-senpai's expression changed in that instant.

"Di-did we have something like that? I thought today is a warm and friendly competition?" Nico-senpai tried to play pretend.

"Ya-za-wa." Suddenly, the aura around Kiriya-senpai somehow getting dangerous.

Kiriya-senpai locked Nico-senpai's neck with both of her hands really fast, giving Nico-senpai no choice but to surrender.

"Ti-ti-time! Ki-Kiriya!" Nico-senpai tried to break free, but as usual, it was useless.

Looking at them, the three of us second years laughed. After our club's presentation was done, all I need to do was to enjoy the rest of the performance for today. We finished cleaning up all our equipment and now we head to the seat on the right side of the gym. I wanted to watch Umi-chan and Honoka-chan's performance and gave them support just like they did to me. Umi-chan would be really nervous about her performance. But it's Umi-chan after all. The moment she held her bow, I was sure Umi-chan would forget about everything else. And of course, Maki-chan's play as well. I wanted to hear the beautiful sounds she produced with her fingers. Chorus club's presentation was going to be great, I bet. With a smile decorated on my face, I looked forward to their club's presentation to start.


End file.
